


A Little Problem

by loki_getting_dicked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), But only a bit, M/M, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Top Loki (Marvel), Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Voyeurism, but thor loves it, loki has a tiny peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: Happy Solstice @prettyprincesssheep! This is my first time writing bottom Thor so I hope it's not super shitty!





	A Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyprincesssheep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prettyprincesssheep).



       This summer in Asgard was a scorching one. Loki was left sweltering in his room, the shade at least bringing some respite despite the stuffy air of the indoors. He lies, collapsed, on his bed, gauzy canopy shut as he naps. 

       A knock sounds on the door. And then another. And then, more forcefully, another, before there’s the soft click of the door opening and Thor steps in. He braces himself to catch whatever Loki will doubtlessly throw at him for entering his room without express permission but nothing comes his way. Thor looks around the room and spies the silhouette of a form resting in his brother’s bed. Excellent! This would be a perfect time to snoop around Loki’s room! But first, to make sure his brother was really asleep. Thor approaches the bed, cautious, and parts the curtain. He looks down at Loki to find him naked as the day he was born, not even a sheet placed over his body to preserve his modesty. It must have been the only way left for him to get out of the heat. As he looks down at all the creamy skin, he feels his cock harden in his leggings. Just a look wouldn’t hurt, right? He hasn’t seen Loki naked since they were children after all and he was curious to see how his little brother has grown up into manhood. Thor gently nudges Loki from his side to his back so he could get a good look at him  _ and speaking of manhoods _ . Loki was absolutely tiny! Adorably so and Thor couldn’t help but smile at the way his little cock was nestled in between his legs. Thor reached out and prodded it only to have his wrist snatched, 

       “What in the Hel do you think you’re doing?”

_ Shit. _

       Thor looked up at Loki’s face to see his cheeks burning red in either fury or embarrassment. Thor couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t be damning of his intent or to hide the fact he had been touching his own brother’s cock in his sleep. Loki huffed and threw a sheet over himself causing Thor to emit a whine of loss which led to Loki looking at him quite strangely. Thor cleared his throat,

       “I suspect I now know why you have never let anyone see you in the nude past childhood, brother,” he grins, trying to play off his desire of Loki as some harmless brotherly taunting. Loki curls in on himself, his legs coming up to his chest, looking ashamed. Thor continues, “Why, have you ever even had a maiden before? If so I doubt she left satisfied.”

       “No…” His voice was so quiet Thor could barely hear it,

       “No what?”

       “No, I’ve never been with anyone before,” Loki looked like he was about to cry, his eyes watery and glassy. Thor felt terrible, what he had meant to be a distraction had made his poor darling little brother truly upset instead of the eye roll he usually got when poking fun of him. He had to find a way out of this. He cups Loki’s neck,

       “Shh Loki, your big brother will make it all better.” Loki didn’t even try to swat him away, a testament to how broken up he really was,

       “How? You said it, I could never bring anyone pleasure like this.”

       “Well,” Thor says, “You can practice with me. You can fuck me as many times as it takes for you to master the skill.” Loki’s eyes widen,

       “Surely you jest! Wouldn’t that be wrong?” Thor chuckles and rubs his thumb in circles over Loki’s skin, calming him,

       “Since when have you ever had a sense of morality, you little menace? Besides, It’ll be just like when we practiced kissing with each other when we were young,” he shrugs. Loki chews on the inside of his cheek, his nails picking at the fingers of the other hand,

       “I suppose so.” Thor pats him on the back,

       “Good, now show me your little prick. I think it’s quite charming,” he slowly pulls the sheet off of Loki, who looks like he might just faint. Underneath the covers, Loki’s cock is making a valiant effort to grow bigger, its standing straight up with a rosy pink tip at the prospect of getting in on the action for once. Thor wraps his hand around it, completely engulfing the tiny thing and causing Loki’s hips to buck up and a lovely sound to come from his little brother’s throat. Thor grins, “Look at how excited you are to see me. How cute.” Loki whines,

       “Stop teasing me!” Thor leans in and gives him a kiss to placate him before getting off the bed so he can get undressed. Loki watches intently, he’s never seen Thor’s cock erect before and it’s somehow, impossibly, bigger than before! Thor smirks at Loki’s obvious interest, maybe he’s not the only one with improper desires.

       “You can touch it if you would like to.” Loki reaches out hesitantly and takes it in hand, his slim fingers barely able to wrap around the thick length,

       “How did you ever get so big when I remained like this?”

       “I ate all my vegetables like Mother told me to,” he tickles Loki’s sides making him howl with laughter, “I remember someone being quite the picky eater!” Loki manages to wriggle away but there’s a smile on his face now. That makes Thor’s heart soar to see Loki so carefree and happy. “So do you have any oils or do I need to get some from my room?” Loki hopped up and padded to the bathroom to get the scented oil he used for his baths,

       “Will this work?”

       “Well there’s only one way to find out,” Thor poured some on his hand and pulled Loki onto his lap to slick up his cock. Loki blushes but allows the contact. “Does that feel good, Loki?” Loki nods. “Imagine how good it’ll feel inside me.” Thor places Loki back down against the pillows, laying down, “I doubt I even need to prepare myself you’re such a perfect little size.” He brings himself up onto his knees and moves forward until he’s above Loki’s crotch, “Are you ready for me, brother?”

       “I guess so. Are you sure about this?” Thor takes Loki’s cock in hand and lines it up with his hole,

       “Of course I am, I’m the big brother and it's my job to be sure about things.” He sinks down on Loki’s cock, biting his lip. Loki’s lips part in a silent scream from having his cock enveloped in such tight head so suddenly. He’s never felt anything like it! 

       For Thor, the stretch is laughable, it’s like having two of Loki’s thin little fingers inside him except not as long. Thor is fucking himself on Loki’s cock in no time, going as fast as he’s able and Loki can barely handle it. He bites into his fist to keep from crying out but Thor takes his hands and pins them to the sides of his head, “Don’t hide. I want to hear your pretty voice.” Loki gasps lightly and it turns into a long, drawn out groan as Thor sinks back down onto his cock. “You’re such a good boy, Loki. You fuck your big brother so well,” he coos to him. Loki’s cheeks are bright red by now and he’s panting softly. Thor takes notice of this and grins, “Oh you like being good for me? The little trickster gets off on whatever praise he can get? Poor Loki, you’ve been so starved of love and attention for so long that you’re begging for scraps like a mutt at the table,” Thor moves Loki’s wrists to be gripped by one big hand and uses the other to stroke his hairless cheek, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give you all the praise and worship you need.”

       Before long, Loki begins to buck his hips, trying to fuck Thor himself. Thor picks him up and switches their positions so that Loki can control their movement. Loki yelps and looks like a frightened bunny rabbit when he understands what Thor wants him to do. Thor pulls Loki down for a kiss and runs his fingers through silky black hair,

       “You can do it, baby, make me feel good like I know you can,” he coos, sickeningly sweet. Loki swallows the lump in his throat down and places his hands on Thor’s hips,

       “I’ll try…” he begins to move, in slow, jerky thrusts. He’s too nervous and Thor isn’t having any of that,

       “Here, roll your hips like this,” he demonstrates and Loki copies. Thor lies back against the pillows and moans, “Harder!” Loki complies, picking up the pace until Thor is clawing at the sheets.

       “Thor, brother, I think I’m getting close.”

       “Then do it, spill inside me. I want all of you.” Loki thrusts a few more times erratically before coming inside Thor in little spurts of clear white fluid. Thor grins and moves his hand down to stroke his own cock but Loki stops him,

       “I’ll take care of you, Thor. I know how to do this at least,” he wraps his hand around it and pumps it up and down, teasingly slow, letting the anticipation build. Thor writhes under him, bucking his hips until Loki finally starts to go faster. He ends up coming all over his stomach, thick white fluid dripping down his abdomen. Thor catches his breath and opens his eyes to see Loki fidgeting with his hands. The poor thing must not know what to do now. Thor grins and pulls him down on top of him, wrapping his arms around him,

       “You do realize you’re mine now, right?” Loki blushes and hides his face but nods. Thor laughs and pulls the sheet over them, “Just rest now, I’ll show you how to bring me off with your mouth later.”


End file.
